generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Crusader Tank/Strategy
The Crusader is often viewed as the ideal balance of firepower, armor and speed - it packs higher firepower and armor compared to Chinese Battlemaster and GLA Scorpion MBTs while being faster and more mobile than Russian Kodiak and ECA Leopard MBTs. Improvements to its engine system have made a new hover system possible. The Crusader can transform itself from a strurdier but slower tracked tank into a high-speed hover tank, the latter makes it faster by 100% more and fully amphibious but at the cost of a 25% armor penalty. The Hover Drive upgrade also makes the Crusader 70% more resistant to mines, which means that not only can the Hover Crusaders can pass through natural obstacles like water but artificial ones like minefields as well; making it one of the best land units when it comes to suprising and harrassing the enemies' bases. Tactics Based on its overall solid and balanced stats and its new hover system, the new Crusader has successfully taken USA's tried and tested "Shock and Awe" tactics to the next level. They can effectively launch fast, amphibious assaults on enemy positions from the directions the enemy expects them the least. Their high mobility enables them to excel as cavalry tanks while they sport enough firepower to tear through a moderately defended enemy base when properly fielded and supported. Each Crusader can be individually upgraded with the ever reliable Battle Drones to provide light but often effective anti-infantry fire and on field repair. Alternatively, they can be upgraded with the Targeteer Drone, which "paints" the enemy unit the Crusader is targeting and provides a fire bonus to all units targeting that unit. The Crusader is the 'jack of all trades' tank due to its cost and stats but they can be overwhelmed by superior numbers, firepower or both. The Composite Armor upgrade helps increasing it's survivability by increasing the Crusader's armor against all types of damage by 25%. The Advanced Training upgrade allows them to gain veterancy at double rate. Like all US vehicles, the driver eject system remains one of the most unique aspects of the Crusader. Once a veteran Crusader is destroyed, its experienced Pilot is ejected relatively unharmed and eager to take control of a new US vehicle to boost the vehicle's Veterancy to the driver's veterancy. Counters Being the United States' basic tank, it is only effective against other armored units and buildings. Crusaders can do somewhat decent damage against infantry with their coaxial machine gun and with Battle Drone but it is not enough when outnumbered by anti-armor infantry, and it has no defense against air units. Heavier tanks such as Sentinels and Overlord Tanks can easily take them out, but if they get their hover drive they have a trump card; speed. They easily become the fastest MBT with their hover drives and can outrun all other tanks, at the cost of armor and the ability to run over enemy infantry. But without that, they stand little chance against heavier opponents. As with other basic units, its range is short and can be countered with artillery. Do note that if the Crusader has hover drives, it can outrun the artillery's attack and destroy it before it has a chance to reload, so protect your artillery with anti-tank units. It also has no air defense. Category:Subpages Category:Unit strategies Category:USA unit strategies